


Bitter Yet Sweet

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The taste of duty was bitter on his tongue.





	Bitter Yet Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Taste: Bitter" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Aragorn's brooding again...

The taste of duty was bitter on his tongue. If only he'd been born without a destiny, free to do as he liked, when and where he liked. But fate had trapped him to this one destiny, this one doom--for he knew his destiny would be the doom of his solitary self. He would be driven, hounded by it, until it was fulfilled...and the fulfillment would change him utterly.

But travel would be sweet, and perhaps he could delay fate for a little longer. Frodo would be his duty for now--and in that there was no bitterness.


End file.
